metajetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
'Main Characters' 'Protagonists' Main Article: Johnny Miller Johnny Miller/ Codename: Ace/ Age: 15 Affiliation: ARC/Metajets He is the newest Metajets pilot on the squad and is eager to prove his worth. With his superior flying skills and natural born talent, Johnny's ego can sometimes get the best of him. But when it comes to his team, Johnny is as loyal as they come. Main Article: Maggie Strong Maggie Strong/ Codename: Foxtrot/ Age: 15 Affiliation: ARC/Metajets Maggie is Captain Strong's daughter and the only female member of the Metajets team, so she feels she has a lot to prove to the boys. She is level-headed and often the voice of reason amongst the team. She has also been flying as long as she can remember and her skills make her a fierce competitor. Main Article: Trey Jordan Trey Jordan/ Codename: Burner/ Age: 16 Affiliation: ARC/Metajets Trey is the most competitive of the bunch, and as the oldest of our four heroes has become a bit of a leader. Trey often has trouble balancing his racing career with his duties as a Metajet pilot, but luckily his teammates are around to keep him focused on the tasks at hand. Main Article: Zachary "Zak" Kim Zachary "Zak" Kim/ Codename: Vector/ Age: 14 Affiliation: ARC/Metajets Zak loves racing and loves being a Metajet, but what he really loves are video games and music! Zak is the techie of the bunch, always up on the latest gadgets and gear. He absolutely adores his fans and his friends, and would rather be battling it out with Black Cloud sky bandits in the skies than to have to spend a quiet night at home. Main Article: Captain George Strong Captain George Strong/ Age: 41 Affiliation: ARC/Metajets Captain Strong is the leader of the Metajets organization, as well as the commissioner of the A.R.C.. At one time Captain Strong was a young pilot recruit himself, and even knew Johnny's father. 'Antagonists' Main Article: General Raven General Raven Affiliation: Black Cloud General Raven is the leader of the Black Cloud organization, a team of sky bandits who are after total air supremacy. When the time is right General Raven would like to destroy the planet below so that only the airways remain. He is after complete world domination. Main Article: Flygirl Name: Unknown/ Codename: Flygirl/ Age: 16 Affiliation: Black Cloud Flygirl is sassy, smart and ruthless. She may take orders from General Raven, but she is usually looking out for one person only - herself. Main Article: Crusher Name: Unknown/ Codename: Crusher/ Age: 17 Affiliation: Black Cloud Crusher is a true bully and a jock. He likes to fly in a souped up football helmet. Crusher fights raw and dirty, he is a frightening force in the sky. He is mostly brawn and not much brains. Main Article: Viper Name: Unknown/ Codename: Viper/ Age: Unknown Affiliation: Black Cloud Not much is known about Viper. His real identity, where he came from - it's all a mystery. Even his true face is hidden from view. One thing that is known about him, he is one of the best pilots there are.